para Volver a amar
by samishi-valle-fuente12
Summary: Holaa Bueno este es mi primer Fanfic :3 bueno la pareja es Itakonan Oooow buena se enfrentaran a Todo por Ser felizes Descubrelo
1. Chapter 1

Holaa Bueno este es mi primer Fanfic :3 bueno la pareja es Itakonan Oooow buena se enfrentaran a Todo por Ser felizes Descubrelo

"Era Una Noche Fria Y Obscura En Una Casa Havia 2 Personas Una Mujer Incada Estava Llorando Por una tragedia Que Paso Tenia el cabello rosa largo ojos ambar y un Hombre Alto de cabello Cafe Obscuro sus ojos Jades : Estaban Destrozados

X:Por que Mi Hijita Porque !

X:Calmate Mebuki Esta ...Muerta _Llorando_

Mebuki: Kizashi Porfavor Nuestra Ni a

Kizashi: Lociento Mucho Amor

XMX: Jajajaaj Que adorable nenita Listo la Familia Haruno Ya jaja

XMX: _Dejando en cual quier Puerta _ Listo Ni a Nueva Familia despues te buscare y te are sufrir _Toc_toc_Se va_

XX: _Abre _ Hola Oooow Mi amor ven una bebita

XX_Que Miku como que una bebe

!Dos Personas se encari aron con una linda ni a de cabello rosa Largo ojos ambar muy Bonita ( Quien Sera? jajajaja :3 )

Miku: Vamos Hataru vamonos a Quedarnos Siiii _Ojitos de perrito_

Hataru: Pero seguramente es Haruno ... Investigare ok!

Miku: Ok _Cargarla_ Ven Mi amor _

1 Semana Despues

Hataru : Ok Su Hija Supuestamente esta Muerta Ok Vamos A Cuidarla pero y su Cabello Que?

(Muku Tiene el Cabello Azul Y Ojos Abar es largo! y Hataru Tiene cabello negro Ojos negros Igual )

Miku: Siii Bueno Se Lo Pintare de Azul Igual que el Mio pero y el acta?

Hataru: La Registrare como nuestra hija algun Nombre

Miku: Siii Se Llamara ...

Konan...

Muajajajaja Es Todo yo si lo Seguire :3

Holaa Bueno este es mi primer Fanfic :3 bueno la pareja es Itakonan Oooow buena se enfrentaran a Todo por Ser felizes Descubrelo

"Era Una Noche Fria Y Obscura En Una Casa Havia 2 Personas Una Mujer Incada Estava Llorando Por una tragedia Que Paso Tenia el cabello rosa largo ojos ambar y un Hombre Alto de cabello Cafe Obscuro sus ojos Jades : Estaban Destrozados

X:Por que Mi Hijita Porque !

X:Calmate Mebuki Esta ...Muerta _Llorando_

Mebuki: Kizashi Porfavor Nuestra Ni a

Kizashi: Lociento Mucho Amor

XMX: Jajajaaj Que adorable nenita Listo la Familia Haruno Ya jaja

XMX: _Dejando en cual quier Puerta _ Listo Ni a Nueva Familia despues te buscare y te are sufrir _Toc_toc_Se va_

XX: _Abre _ Hola Oooow Mi amor ven una bebita

XX_Que Miku como que una bebe

!Dos Personas se encari aron con una linda ni a de cabello rosa Largo ojos ambar muy Bonita ( Quien Sera? jajajaja :3 )

Miku: Vamos Hataru vamonos a Quedarnos Siiii _Ojitos de perrito_

Hataru: Pero seguramente es Haruno ... Investigare ok!

Miku: Ok _Cargarla_ Ven Mi amor _

1 Semana Despues

Hataru : Ok Su Hija Supuestamente esta Muerta Ok Vamos A Cuidarla pero y su Cabello Que?

(Muku Tiene el Cabello Azul Y Ojos Abar es largo! y Hataru Tiene cabello negro Ojos negros Igual )

Miku: Siii Bueno Se Lo Pintare de Azul Igual que el Mio pero y el acta?

Hataru: La Registrare como nuestra hija algun Nombre

Miku: Siii Se Llamara ...

Konan...

Muajajajaja Es Todo Si Lo Seguire 


	2. Conocientote

Holaa Bueno este es mi primer Fanfic :3 bueno la pareja es Itakonan Oooow buena se enfrentaran a Todo por Ser felizes Descubrelo

"Era Una Noche Fria Y Obscura En Una Casa Havia 2 Personas Una Mujer Incada Estava Llorando Por una tragedia Que Paso Tenia el cabello rosa largo ojos ambar y un Hombre Alto de cabello Cafe Obscuro sus ojos Jades : Estaban Destrozados

X:Por que Mi Hijita Porque !

X:Calmate Mebuki Esta ...Muerta _Llorando_

Mebuki: Kizashi Porfavor Nuestra Ni a

Kizashi: Lociento Mucho Amor

XMX: Jajajaaj Que adorable nenita Listo la Familia Haruno Ya jaja

XMX: _Dejando en cual quier Puerta _ Listo Ni a Nueva Familia despues te buscare y te are sufrir _Toc_toc_Se va_

XX: _Abre _ Hola Oooow Mi amor ven una bebita

XX_Que Miku como que una bebe

!Dos Personas se encari aron con una linda ni a de cabello rosa Largo ojos ambar muy Bonita ( Quien Sera? jajajaja :3 )

Miku: Vamos Hataru vamonos a Quedarnos Siiii _Ojitos de perrito_

Hataru: Pero seguramente es Haruno ... Investigare ok!

Miku: Ok _Cargarla_ Ven Mi amor _

1 Semana Despues

Hataru : Ok Su Hija Supuestamente esta Muerta Ok Vamos A Cuidarla pero y su Cabello Que?

(Muku Tiene el Cabello Azul Y Ojos Abar es largo! y Hataru Tiene cabello negro Ojos negros Igual )

Miku: Siii Bueno Se Lo Pintare de Azul Igual que el Mio pero y el acta?

Hataru: La Registrare como nuestra hija algun Nombre

Miku: Siii Se Llamara ...

Konan...

Muajajajaja Es Todo yo si lo Seguire :3

Holaa Bueno este es mi primer Fanfic :3 bueno la pareja es Itakonan Oooow buena se enfrentaran a Todo por Ser felizes Descubrelo

"Era Una Noche Fria Y Obscura En Una Casa Havia 2 Personas Una Mujer Incada Estava Llorando Por una tragedia Que Paso Tenia el cabello rosa largo ojos ambar y un Hombre Alto de cabello Cafe Obscuro sus ojos Jades : Estaban Destrozados

X:Por que Mi Hijita Porque !

X:Calmate Mebuki Esta ...Muerta _Llorando_

Mebuki: Kizashi Porfavor Nuestra Ni a

Kizashi: Lociento Mucho Amor

XMX: Jajajaaj Que adorable nenita Listo la Familia Haruno Ya jaja

XMX: _Dejando en cual quier Puerta _ Listo Ni a Nueva Familia despues te buscare y te are sufrir _Toc_toc_Se va_

XX: _Abre _ Hola Oooow Mi amor ven una bebita

XX_Que Miku como que una bebe

!Dos Personas se encari aron con una linda ni a de cabello rosa Largo ojos ambar muy Bonita ( Quien Sera? jajajaja :3 )

Miku: Vamos Hataru vamonos a Quedarnos Siiii _Ojitos de perrito_

Hataru: Pero seguramente es Haruno ... Investigare ok!

Miku: Ok _Cargarla_ Ven Mi amor _

1 Semana Despues

Hataru : Ok Su Hija Supuestamente esta Muerta Ok Vamos A Cuidarla pero y su Cabello Que?

(Muku Tiene el Cabello Azul Y Ojos Abar es largo! y Hataru Tiene cabello negro Ojos negros Igual )

Miku: Siii Bueno Se Lo Pintare de Azul Igual que el Mio pero y el acta?

Hataru: La Registrare como nuestra hija algun Nombre

Miku: Siii Se Llamara ...

Konan...

Muajajajaja Es Todo Si Lo Seguire 


End file.
